


Fast on Empty Streets

by james



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian gets a chance with Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast on Empty Streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



> "...drive fast on empty streets with nothing in mind but falling in love and not getting arrested." - Hunter S. Thompson, Gonzo Papers Vol. 2

Brian was sitting on the sofa, pretending to be flipping through a car magazine, one of a hundred strewn all over the house and garage. He was waiting for Dom – or Mia, if he had to be honest, though he knew she was supposed to be at the library, studying for a test she had next week. He didn't expect her to be back until dinner and really, Brian knew he had no reason to be here at all except that nobody kicked him out when he showed up.

He could tell that Dom was somewhere around, he couldn't quite hear Dom's voice and he hadn't seen him, but there was always a sort of feeling on the back of his neck when Dom was nearby. 

Brian knew exactly what that feeling was, he wasn't stupid – he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck, sure, but he could also feel it in the pit of his stomach and at the base of his cock. He did pretty well pretending those feelings weren't there, just like flipping through the pages of a magazine made it look like he was actually reading.

Laughing at himself, Brian wondered if anybody wanted to buy some oceanfront property in Arizona, real cheap. He might not be able to lie to himself very well, but hopefully he was the only one who knew what Dom did to him. He dropped the magazine on the side table, watching as it knocked into the two already there, then all three slid onto the floor.

"You think we have a maid, pick all that shit up?" he heard Letty say, and her voice had an edge to it, but one he was beginning to understand.

He grinned at her, knowing she wasn't pissed at him. She always had that edge, always making sure nobody got close enough to try to take advantage. He didn't blame her, certainly wasn't going to call her on it. "I bet Vince would look real cute in a French Maid outfit," he said, wondering if Vince was around to overhear.

He watched as Letty rolled her eyes, but then a smile broke out and she laughed, once. Mentally, Brian gave himself a high-five. Winning her over had been hard – not that he'd worried too much about trying, but she was an important part of Dom's family and everything was easier when Letty didn't mind you too much.

She took a step closer and the smile slipped away as she looked at him thoughtfully. Brian felt himself tense up, like when your teacher had just caught you slipping notes under the desk and and you didn't know if she was going to read it to the whole class first or just send you to the principal's office. Brian caught himself frowning as he thought back, real quick, over what she might have found out.

She nodded at him, like somehow she approved of whatever she thought Brian was thinking, then she walked over to the chair opposite Brian and sat down. She swung one leg over the arm of it and settled herself back, making it clear that she was so comfortable in this place and so assured of her position that she didn't need to be formal, or even polite.

Brian just waited while she picked at her nails, checking them over even though Brian had never seen her paint them. Eventually she tilted her head at him, her gaze steady. Brian felt his heartrate spike, then his breath caught when she said, "I've seen the way you are around him."

He didn't bother denying it or insulting her by pretending he didn't know who "he" was supposed to be. He shook his head, fast. "Letty, I wouldn't ever – I know he's with you, and I wouldn't." His thoughts started catching up with his mouth and he stammered, "Did he ask you to call me off? I haven't-- I've tried really hard not to make things--" He bit his tongue, then shoved out the word, "Difficult," because he didn't need to start giggling like a twelve-year-old right then.

But Letty laughed, and she was _happy_ , wrinkling her nose like she was thinking the same joke. "He didn't say anything to me, Brian. I'm not here to warn you away or threaten to cut your balls off." She glanced down at his crotch and Brian forced himself not to squeeze his thighs together. 

"Okay," he said, and waited. When Letty didn't continue right away, he added, "I really do like Mia. I'm not, like, faking that to get to her brother."

Letty nodded at him. "I know. Mia likes you, too. I...maybe don't dislike you all that much anymore," she drew out her words like she ought to be reluctant to admit it, but she was still smiling at him.

Brian pumped his fist. "Yes!" He grinned at her and was pleased to see her laugh again. Whatever this was, it was clearly not about him packing up and leaving the Torettos.

"Anyhow, Dom...likes you." She paused, and there was something serious in her eyes that Brian didn't understand. "So I figured...maybe it was time you and I had a little talk."

Brian nodded, quickly. 

"I've got no beef with you and Dom," she continued, and Brian blinked. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, and she was laughing at him, now, but he couldn't even try to stop looking like a dumbass.

"I'm sorry, you what?"

"It's called polyamory, look it up." Letty was back to just smiling at him, all tolerant and content and something else, back in the shadows of her eyes that made Brian's heart clench. "I don't mind if Dom has a boyfriend. He doesn't mind if I have a girlfriend. It's when he looks at other girls, we have a problem," she added, and she narrowed her eyes. "Just like I don't got another boyfriend. I don't want one, other than Dom, anyway. He's enough work." 

"You have a girlfriend, then?"

Letty shrugged at him. "Sometimes. Not right now."

Brian leaned back in his chair and tried to take it all in. "So basically, this is you telling me...I can ask Dom out? I mean, if he doesn't want people to know he's banging a guy it wouldn't be _out,_ we'd have to stay in, which I am all in favor of." He realized he was babbling and made himself stop.

Rolling her eyes again, Letty just said, "The thing you have to realize about Dom is, you don't ask him. You don't have to. Just keep smiling at him the way you do, and pretty soon he's gonna be the one asking." Letty gave him a smile, echoes of the one she gave Dom when she wanted him to take her upstairs.

"I...uh, I smile...?" Brian didn't think he'd been smiling like that. Had he? He was real careful not to look places he shouldn't be looking, and he hadn't been smiling at Dom like he wanted to be taken upstairs. He thought about it, and all he could think of was that being around Dom made him happy.

"Just like that," Letty said, and Brian realized he'd been smiling.

"Huh." Brian tried to remember if he'd noticed anything in the way Dom looked – or smiled – at him. He couldn't remember, but he did know that he wanted to spend a lot more time watching, to find out. Now, apparently, he had permission to look all he wanted.

"He's out in the back," Letty said, sounding far too casual. "If you want. He's working on Señora Blancanales' truck."

"Wearing an a-shirt and leaning over a lot?" Brian asked, already hopping to his feet.

"Sundays we go to church," Letty said, suddenly. "Nobody there knows anything about Dom having a boyfriend. You go with Mia, just be the nice white boy she's dating. And I get first call on Friday nights and race nights. You and Mia figure out whatever you want. Otherwise," she spread her hands out, letting him know he was free to spend his time with Dom whenever else he liked. 

He was halfway out of the living room, when he stopped and looked back. "Thanks, Letty."

She shrugged. "He likes you. He's a lot happier when you're around. Something about you...makes this family work right, again." She stood up and walked out, pausing only once to glance at him over her shoulder. "You end up breaking his heart, they'll never find your body."

Brian grinned. "I should hope not." Brian looked towards the back door; he could see through the kitchen window from here, see the edge of the Señora's truck, hear the muffled clanging of a tool on metal. He could have said something about Letty offering him everything he could have ever wanted, but Brian knew there was one very big reason why that wasn't true. 

Today it wouldn't matter. Brian stared at the toolbox beside the truck where he'd caught a glimpse of Dom's hand as he reached for another tool. "I don't think I could stand it if I broke his heart, anyway. I'd probably prefer it if you killed me."

He gave her a wide smile, as wide and carefree as he could, knowing she would see it as fake but that she'd never guess as to why. Later, he'd have to deal with it. Right now – today, maybe tonight and tomorrow and for however many days after, he could take whatever Dom wanted to give. Push his foot down on the accelerator and just drive and not think about the future.

He went outside to stand on the back porch and watch. Whenever Dom looked over, Brian made sure to smile at him.

 

~~~

Brian stood in line at the post office, padded envelope in his hands. There was only one thing inside along with a short letter, the sixth one he'd tried to write and the only one he hadn't torn up. 

_Tanner, Thanks for all you did for me, and I'm sorry. Brian._

It wouldn't be enough, Brian knew, because he'd still lied. Dom might throw him out, Letty might still kill him. But he'd had to make a choice, so he'd made the only one he could.

Afterwards, he walked out and climbed into his car, and drove away.


End file.
